Song of a Happy Seal
by BlindmanV2
Summary: Jou and Gomamon want to go on a fishing trip, but are in over their heads with a rushing river. What will they do now? Dive in to a adventure to find out.


**Author's Note: So it's been awhile I had to rework this story, but I know it's for the better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Song Dive by Steven Curtis Chapman.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Singing"**

It was a rainy 3 o'clock in the afternoon Jou and Gomamon were getting ready to go fishing; it was their favorite bonding experience. Since Gomamon is a seal who can talk to fish, he likes to play games with them to lead them to the hook. Afterwards, Jou throws them back into the water and the cycle repeats.

"So what kind of fish we gonna catch today?" Gomamon asked.

"Well there doesn't seem to be a lot of fish or water in our lake, So let's see if we can find a river." Jou Grinned.

"Sweet. The water feels so good flowing past my fur." Gomamon smiled as Jou picked him up and put him in the car, he looked in the back. "What's in the bags?" He asked.

"Sleeping bag, bug spray, tools to start a fire and extra food." Jou motioned to the bags. "Never can be too unprepared right?"

"I guess… whatever. Wake me up when get there ok?" Jou nodded as Gomamon feel asleep.

 _"Don't worry my friend trust me I'm in control." Jou thought as the car pulled away._

Jou drove for two hours surprised the rain didn't let up, but nevertheless he parked his car on the outskirts of a giant forest. He patted Gomamon on the head waking him up.

Gomamon sat up wiping the sleep out of his eyes."So we ready for some fishing?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but if we don't find a water source within 2 hours we'll have to setup camp. Deal?" Jou asked. Gomamon nodded and held out his hand. "Cool then let's get going!" Jou exclaimed proudly.

An hour passed with no signs of a water source, luckily Jou knowing how crazy some forests can get, used a pocketknife to mark the trees in case they got lost.

 _"Boy, Jou sure is resourceful glad he's my partner and friend." Gomamon thought as he saw a clearing ahead._

About 3 meters ahead was a rushing river, Jou got closer to take a better look it looked wide and deep so there were bound to be fish there right?

"Gomamon." Jou called out. "Don't go running in the river just yet let's wait until morning; when the water is calmer and the rain has stopped." Jou motioned down the path they came. "Besides we need a raft if we go in this river."

Gomamon frowned a little "Fine guess we can gather wood for when the rain stops."

It was a dark, 8 o'clock at night the sun had set and the moon had risen, the rain stopped falling, so Jou set up a fire with Gomamon's help. They sat for awhile just hearing the rivers water and the sounds of nature Gomamon spoke up first.

"Too bad we didn't find a spot in time to fish." Gomamon whined as he took a stick of pork and put it in the fire. "Sure be fun swimming in the river."

"Yeah... Hey remember the time everyone had to get off File Island so we built this high raft to cross the sea?" Jou asked trying to get Gomamon's attention off the river.

"Yeah that was fun I would sure like going out to sea again." Gomamon mused.

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where we go." Jou smiled as he said that.

Six hours passed Jou woke up to find Gomamon still asleep Jou started to walk along the rivers' edge. Jou started to sing to himself.

" **The long awaited rain has fallen hard upon this thirsty ground."**

 _"Don't worry Gomamon I'll be back soon my friend." Jou thought staring at the river._

" **And carved their way to where the wild and rushing river can be found."**

 _"It's not a river you fish in but a river you can use a raft in." Jou thought still walking the river's edge._

" **And like the rain, I have been carried here to where the river flows yeah."**

 _"Is this what they call destiny? Jou thought shaking. "Should I go in?"_

" **My heart is racing and my knees are weak as I walk to the edge."**

"No!" Gomamon shouted at Jou "I know what your thinking you can't go in."

" **I know there is no turning back once my feet have left the ledge."**

"This is my trial, not yours!" Gomamon yelled. "I can swim and you can't, at least not without help," Gomamon said shaking. Jou wasn't listening.

" **And in the rush, I hear a voice that's telling me to its time take the leap of faith."**

 _"Jou listen to me please follow the river to the end, use the trees to guide you just like you were doing." Gomamon instructed Jou heard him._

" **So here I go."**

With a running leap, Gomamon dived into the river. Jou continued to walk alongside the river.

" **I'm diving in I'm going deep in over my head I want to be."**

 _"If I go deep enough the water shouldn't affect me as much." Gomamon thought diving down._

" **Caught in the rush lost in the flow in over my head I want to go."**

 _"but I should go too deep I might miss a turn or something. Gomamon thought trying to keep a level head._

" **The river's deep the river's wide the river's water is alive."**

Gomamon tried talking to the fishes "Lead the way guys to the sea!" Gomamon spike telepathically.

" **So sink or swim I'm diving in."**

 _"I will male it out alive and see Jou again." Gomamon Vowed._

" **There is a supernatural power in this mighty river's flow."**

 _"There's something different about this river what kind of river is it?" Jou thought having watched Gomamon dive in._

" **It can bring the dead to life and it can fill an empty soul."**

 _These words could they mean anything?" Jou thought watching the river._

" **And give my heart the only thing worth living and worth dying for yeah."**

 _"I hope we made the right choice." Jou thought doubt creeping in._

" **But we never know the awesome power of the grace of God."**

 _"No I Got to trust Gomamon he's counting on me to wait be the shore at the rivers end. Jou thought still walking by the river._

" **Until we left ourselves get swept away into this holy flood."**

 _"We had our chance to go together, but its better to let Gomamon do his thing and I'll follow." Jou thought satisfied with his choice._

" **So if you take my hand we'll close our eyes and count to three and take the leap of faith."**

The fish guided Gomamon along the river trying to level himself out while trying not to get washed away proved difficult.

" **Come on let's go."**

"So you guys know the way to the ocean right?" Gomamon said telepathically "Great! lead the way."

" **I'm diving in I'm going deep in over my head I want to be."**

" **Caught in the rush lost in the flow in over my head I want to go."**

" **The river's deep the river's wide the river's water is alive."**

" **So sink or swim I'm diving in."**

" **I'm diving in**

 **I'm diving in**

 **I'm diving in**

 **Here I go."**

" **Come on let's go."**

" **I'm diving in I'm going deep in over my head I want to be."**

" **Caught in the rush lost in the flow in over my head I want to go."**

" **The river's deep the river's wide the river's water is alive."**

" **So sink or swim I'm diving in."**

" **I'm diving in.**

 **I'm diving in**

 **I'm diving in."**

Two hours passed Jou had since reached the section where the River meets the sea.

 _"Well, nothing to do to now but wait for Gomamon." Jou thought as head looked across the sea. "This could take awhile..."_

Elsewhere in the sea Gomamon had successfully navigated the rushing rivers current, and landed in the somewhat safer ocean current.

"Hey, thanks for the help." Gomamon waved goodbye to the fishes "Now where do I see Jou?"

Gomamon looked around no sign of a land in sight, however he did see a rowboat and a teenager wearing a straw hat. Curious he swam over to see if the guy knew anything.

Swimming up to the rowboat Gomamon asked: "Hey have you seen a strip of land with a giant forest and a river rushing out of it?"

The Man appeared to be thinking then he yelled. "Whoa no way a talking Seal!"Gomamon was taken aback by this.

"Y-Yeah I can talk so?" Gomamon stuttered "who are you anyway?" Gomamon asked calmly

"Monkey D. Luffy I'm the man who's gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted proudly fists raised in the air. "So Seal what's your name?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"I'm Gomamon nice to meet you." Gomamon stated honestly. "Can you help me find my friend Jou?"

"If I do will you join my crew?" Luffy asked expecting the answer.

I'll think it over... " Gomamon said halfheartedly "As long as we get my friend Jou, I need him." He admitted.

"What's so special about a kid named Jou?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Kido Jou is one of the digidestined, basically without him i'm powerless." Gomamon said sadly. "He's my best friend."

"Don't worry we'll find him." Luffy said seriously. "Then after that, you'll join my crew." Luffy had a big toothy grin.

Gomamon nodded "I'll lead the way." he said then he dived under the water and told the fishes something.

Some fishes stared going in all directions around the duo. "Wow look at all these fish let's eat!" Luffy exclaimed stretching his arm out grabbing a fish.

"Those aren't for eating!" Gomamon said angrily he paused for a moment asking. "How did you just stretch your arm like that?"

"I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit and became a rubber man." Luffy said with a big toothy grin.

Gomamon smiled "That sounds useful, but we should get going."

With the fish and Gomamon leading the way he and Luffy were able to find land within an hour.

"Land we found land." Luffy said happy to get off his Boat, "And where's there's land there's food!" Luffy exclaimed sniffing the air for food.

As they approached landfall, Gomamon explained. "We should probably beach the ship before looking for Jou." He Continued. "Jou has dark blue hair, light skin, and glasses with a green-."

"Light skin, blue hair, and glasses; let's go!" Luffy interrupted "I smell food can't wait anymore!" Luffy stretched out his arm out to the nearest tree. "Now: Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" Luffy yelled going soaring pass the beach and into the forest.

Gomamon face-palmed and dived into the water. "You guys wouldn't mind helping me right?" Gomamon said telepathically "Good. form a raft: Marching Fishes." Gomamon said fish gathered around him and the boat.

In the forest following his nose Luffy found the scent quickly, running to the smell of fire he found a man sitting there cutting up an apple with his pocketknife.

"Those smells so good can I have one?" Luffy asked the man who looked up to see Luffy stand close to him.

"No these are for me and my friend when he gets here, besides I don't know you." The man stated coldly.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy future King of the Pirates. Luffy Smiled "You must be Jou right? Gomamon told me about you." Luffy held out his hand.

Jou stood up, slapped back Luffy's hand, and got into a weak fighting stance with his pocketknife. "Don't tell me Gomamon got involved with pirates?!" Jou said furiously. "Where is he?!"

Luffy put his hands in a no stop motion. "Look I don't want to fight you, and you don't want fight me." Luffy backed away and continued. "Besides Gomamon is on the boat he really misses you." Luffy added leaving the part about them joining the crew.

" Really?" Jou said shocked "Alright let's go find him." Luffy nodded and walked in a random direction. "Follow me I marked the trees." Jou said proud of his preparation skills.

As Luffy walked Behind Jou he noticed something on Jou's belt loop. "What's that thing on your pants?" Luffy asked.

Jou took the device off his belt loop. "Oh this its called a digivice it transmits the emotions from me to Gomamon so can digivolve." Jou said proudly.

"Oh, so its a mystery device." Luffy said casually, Jou gave Luffy a confused look.

It wasn't long after that, that the two found there way out of the forest and onto the shore. Jou noticed a beached ship next to Gomamon, who was laying on his back Jou called out to him. "Gomamon you arrived!" Jou screamed happy to see his friend.

Gomamon ran to them as Jou bend down, to pick Gomamon up in his arms. Luffy watched on grinning happily he walked up to the two as Jou put Gomamon down. They turned to face him knowing what came next.

Luffy spoke up "So now that you guys are together want to join my crew?" Jou and Gomamon looked at each other.

Stepping back a few feet Jou and Gomamon made sure they were out of earshot and whispered to each other. "You cool with this?"Gomamon whispered "He seems crazy and reckless."

"Yeah. He definitely has a screw loose." Jou whispered back "I think we should tag along just not part of his crew." Gomamon flashed a smile.

Gomamon and Jou walked back over to Luffy, "So we decided we're not gonna join you, we'll just tag along in case you get in trouble." Luffy grinned.

You don't need to worry about that I'll be fine Shihihihi." Luffy laughed his unique laugh. " so my first order as captain... Let's eat cause I'm hungry!" Luffy said happily.

After a hearty meal Jou and Gomamon set off with Luffy to gather a crew, leaving behind the giant forest with a rushing river the three were ready for there next Adventure.

 **Author's Notes: So here it is my story about revolving around a rushing river, that** **transformed into a One Piece story. Any reviews and feedback are much needed and appreciated.**

 **Now I'm gonna try my best to write the story of One Piece, but with two extra characters it might get crowded after awhile so I'm gonna focus on side conversations as well as action.**

 **Since my family helped check for mistakes, I need a Beta Reader since they aren't on the site, so if you wanna be friends and stuff give me a pm.**

 **Thanks again to my family for helping me through the bad and boring times.**


End file.
